


Fanvid--Melodies of Life

by Mystic_Mermaid



Series: Lizzie's Fanvids [20]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (TV)
Genre: F/M, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-09
Updated: 2007-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 01:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Mermaid/pseuds/Mystic_Mermaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon fanvid featuring Zoicite and Minako.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanvid--Melodies of Life

  
[Find more videos like this on _Vidders_](http://vidders.net/video/video)

**Author's Note:**

> Previously uploaded to my SireneMarina Youtube Account.This video features one of my favorite couples from PGSM, Zoicite and Minako. It features the theme song from Final Fantasy IX, "Melodies of Life," performed by Emiko Shiratori. I also included some scenes from my editing program, VideoExplosion.


End file.
